Alex12345a Adventures
Alex12345a Adventures is a story, in which Alex tells in first person. Each story or not continious for the being. Chapter 1: Mabelistic It's kinda hard to explain that I ever love Mabel. All thanks to her arrogancy and appearance which made me flattered. Every time I see her, it feels like being with an angel. But the fact is, that erm..., she is a devil. A deep devil which could haunt anyone except the Dark Penguins, who could defeat her easily and the Jerks, the worst of the community. And this very secret was nearly released during a very windy winterish Tuesday. Yes, Tuesdays were always lucky. But this Tuesday was not. It all began when I was at Club Penguin Island, USA to attend a meeting. There I was, walking along the large pavements of the streets. Well not exactly, but lets "imagine" there's one. Stepping on snow with every step my flipper took, I found myself near Mabel. She was with Explorer, her weird owner at the near coffee shop. Peering through the large, clear, glass window, I saw them fighting... AGAIN. This always happen, and every single time, it gets far more worse. I then entered the shop, held up the holographic newspaper and sat at a table near them. I lifted the newspaper by an inch and spyed them. They seem to be aruging about her in the South Pole Council thingy. Since her replacement every meeting Explorer was not in, the council would always feel bad. Just when I started walking to get better hearing, a coffee worker accidentally spilled coffee on my flipper. Very Hot Coffee. I screamed like a kindergarten girl. Immediately, all the penguins around looked at me, and the penguins above stared down. Explorer and Mabel grew suspicious of me with the black glasses I'm wearing, though I don't usually wear glasses. Ok... it's gonna be out of the bag. I embarrasly walked back to my seat, and the staring stopped. I looked back at the weirdo. Boy that sure is weird. Suddenly, he turned spirally-eyed, and started to take out his golden shovel and started wacking Mabel, screaming Leet all over. I then grew crazy too, and nearly shouted out the words "I LOVE MABEL". Fortunately for me only shouting the first letter, I would not release the puffle out of the bag. Crazy... but flattering. Now that was kinda' mad. (26 December 2008) Chapter 2: Sled with The Sapie Brothers... and Juice The Sapie Brothers are one of the suspicious "penguins" I see during my buissness trip. It was when I was walking to the sled for a sled race with my buddies living there, I met Huma and Stamm joining me. And so as a penguin named "Juice6011". Hmmm... very intresting. Beside the slope I was taking was Happyface and Barkjon, along with Icmer In Nyc and a few other notable penguins. That 3.0111 diargram really did some good. Soon, the race started with a bang! Huma started going front of Juice, and I had overtaken Stamm. I was now in third with Huma in the lead followed by the other orange penguin. He made a cheesy grin at Stamm, whom is frustrated. Then, I overtook Juice, and Stamm fell over a log. He started off, only to find his boot drop off. It took so long to get up, we must have completed the race. But who did? It continues. Juice was taking over Huma and I took over the Juice guy. It was me and him, neck to neck. I started to go through the ice blanket, and I did with a fast spin. I finished first, followed by Huma, then Juice and lastly, after about 1 minute, Stamm, whom complained of not winning. We decided to race again, with Stamm watiting at the bottom for us. We started off and Icmer joined us. I was thinking if I'm gonna win. Maybe I'm not. I told myself, don't be too proud. Yes, and another superb start we go! Juice this time became first, me falling over two logs, and Icmer overtaking Juice. I became last. I tried to enter the ice blanket, but Juice taken one, and so as Huma. We started to enter the finishing line and Juice was going to win, however, Huma took over and he fell over a log, me and Icmer passing him and he entering last. Huma won. He recieved a token of gratitude from the penguin for being "penguin with best performence for the day". Very happy day for Huma it is. (28 December 2008) Chapter 3: Likin' that DJ Feeling You know... after my long buissness trip, I felt like... I needed some rest. As for that I started home and slept for 4 hours. I'm not being the owl kind of sort, but I felt too tired. When I woke up, I watched some television. Boy... my High Defination television was large. I went to Channel 08 of my cable, Starhub and then a large advertisment popped up before me. Voices came out. They said: "Would you like to win 50,000 Margatian Dollars?." Before I continue, we use the so called "Dollar" after the goverment searched online this so-called website "Wikipedia" and then it was. Anyway... it continued "Well... come to DJ Vern's Station and dance the best you can! 9PM Today!" Boy I was shocked! I could only make fun of myself and shake my... erm.... tail feathers but professional? Seriously... the only time was during a dance party and miniature dance competiion onboard a cruise ship. Being an author would be hard. I headed for the DJ station that very night. It's filed with colourful lights as bright as the rising sun at Sunshine Fjord during Coronation of Explorer. Yes it was filed with joy. Penguins were gathered there, some talking about Cospe Alexkan Devote and the popular penguins such as The Troublesome Trio and King Triskelle of Freezeland. Some were fans of Icmer In Nyc while others turned to other populars. It was a noisy night there. Soon... the dance party started. The first contastant was named "Jamie". She danced, but the judges gave here: 3.5, 6 and 7. Boos were heard from every corner. She turned away, crying. I cheered her up with shaking my tail feathers. She laughed, and I handed her a friend invitation. She accepted. The next penguin carried the username of "Mcnanny1543". She danced like a mad Shporgsel I've ever seen, well I never saw but heard one. The judges gave her: 5, 6.7, 8. Well, some appluse were heard from the southwest, probably her boyfriend standing there. The next contestant was me. I danced all the moves I could. It was kinda' embarrasing at the start but then I regain confidence after winning that sled race last time. I would not break the fourth wall... which I just did. Then, the judges gave me: 7, 8, PANCAKES! PANCAKES LAND!. Wow. I soon got cooled off. The last contestant gave a large shock. 10, 10, 0. Why 0? No answer. Luckily, I got home with the prize as I got 25 (Pancakes=10). Followed by Mcnanny and then the last person. Sadly, the first one... well, got a small ribbon. That's it. It really was a superb day! (30 December 2008) Chapter 4: Happy New Year!- Troubles and Greatness It was the 31st of December, 2008. The sun started rising up at 9AM. However, 4 hours before, I woke up in bed, feeling all grogy and sick. As I was sleeping in my mother and father's bedroom, I woke them up. I said that I felt sick. My mother asked me to vomit, to feel better inside a plastic bag. Plastic bags? You can't usually find them here. Anyway, I vomited, and vomited, and some black and yellow vomit came out. I can't tell you about it but I should better say that it was painful. Soon, we hurried along to the nearby doctor, whose name is Dr. Choong. We can't visit Dr. Symatec as he is far from MAI. It was eventually found out to be stomach flu. Thus, he gave me some tablets, and I waddled back to the car and returned home. I felt unhappy, that the last day of the year was the worst. I also had to drink 200Plus instead of my daily diet of Chocalate Milk (imported from the outer islands and Ross Island). Well, it had to do. I also love Coke, and not Polka Pola. The name creeps me. By 1PM, I felt that my sickness is going away. I started to smile, and soon I had finnaly overcame the sickness. I regarded it gone and no more. It should be a great new year. I stayed up till 12.10. And soon... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1.5 (leap second)... 1.... 0! Happy New Year! It's 2009 in MAI! I was so happy!. Chapter 5: Back to School! Reading the story of Professer Shroomsky's Wild Escapede, I myself noticed the word "goozack". Maybe noticed where the term came from, but I exactly know. As from the love of my life, $%^&*$%&. Anyway, school's back!. I don't attend Penguin Acadamy, however, Tao Nan School is where I study. It's the fifth year, so I know what I'm doing. Some of my old classmates were in the same class as me, while others go to other classes. Also, a reminder is to remember that we use the word "Primary" instead of "Elemantry". Strange... It really was exciting to meet new friends. There was a girl, whom name goes by #$%^&*&^$#@. I will not tell the names of my friends. Anyway, this is not my biography. So here's the adventure. I walked down the aisles of the canteen, and went to the nearby stall which sells "chicken rice". After collecting my food, I walked back down to the canteen table I sat, every year. Suddenly, I looked around. To see all the penguins casting glances at me and some exchanging whispers. I felt that I was noticed. Walking across the road used for buses to enter and exit, I reached the pathway between the study area, or lounge (though it's not) and the small pathway of Building/Block C. Many more penguins looked at me, and started giggling. One even tremondously laughed, so hysterical that more penguins joined his laughing parade. I asked my friend, @#%^&* what was happening. He started (oh before I continue... my vocabulary was still used by me) to giggle, then laugh, and finnaly face turning sunny red. I looked around, my head, my feet, and my body. Nothing was wrong. They were just hearts in my hand coloured pink and... wait... hearts. Hearts? My school dosen't allow these things! I tried to wash them, but to no avail. Finnaly, I got it off with glue. Well... what a strange thing. Back to where I was, I wondered. Why is this not happening now? To MAI? After hundreds of caculations, we MAI penguins are inheritated special and condition very cooling. However, the government gives support trying to stop this madness. They have built inventions with help of others, and before the scare with G. Gotta Go! (2 January 200'9')!!!!! Chapter 6: In the Magical Land of ... I've always had adventures during the weekends, and yesteraday I had one too, bsides it being on an unsual Friday. It began after school, when I was dropped off the bus. I headed in the direction to my house, shower with the very cold water, watch television, do homework and that's it. But it soon began around 5 o' clock in the afternoon, when I started going out of my house and to the park. It was nearly sunset and was joyfully swinging, when I jumped off the swing and landed in the sand after I saw a magical, colourful, sparkling light near the "forest" area of the park. I carefully walked towards it, and it turned out to be a door. A magical, colourful, sparkling door. I turned the knob to the right. It didn't open. I turned it left, but still no response. Eventually, I hit the doorknob with my right flipper, and instead of magically opening, it collapsed to the interior. I stepped inside, to find a land. I haven't explored this part of the whole park, and I never even saw it there in all my 9 years of being a penguin. I seen brown figures and pink figures with funny-looking horns. I walked through, feeling the sensation as I walked pass the castles, which looked medieval. I soon stepped upon a large branch, and two pink figures were looking at me. They questioned "Welcome to the Magical Land of Ponies". What are ponies? They maybe like the one I saw on the show "Pony Magic" and Animal Planet. Looking further, I realized that this is no ordinary place. It's quite rare and unique, therefore leaving the place would be hard. Thus, I went with the ponies and played "Magical Hopscotch", whereby a magical-minature beanbag will be thrown, and whoever steps on it gains the power of one. Next, we went to this place. It was like a shopping arcade. I got a lot of things, which are quite like the one at "Parkway". We followed on to this "Video Arcade", and then played this funny green creature game, followed by a hit a basketball (I'm no master). We continued to this minature amusment park located probably southeast of the town, and read this just-installed ride. Sadly, it was soon time to go for dinner. I have to remember this place, thus I plucked one of the "ponie's" fur and placed it in a container, followed by buying a picture frame of the town and the "ponies" (we also took photo during the shopping period), and went off quickly to the pink door. I went off, and somehow landed on the grass outside where the door stood. I looked to behind me, and there was no more door. It dissapeared. Luckily, I still got the speciements, well the pictue frame was partially broken after my fall. I headed back, thinking of all the wonderful things there. That's about it. The end of this chapeter. (17 Jaunary 2009) Chapter 7: I am Big Puffle. Big Puffle is a legendary puffle. That's number 1. Number 2: I SPY ON A LITTLE EYE SOMETHING STARTING WITH THE LETTER "OMG". Yeah, that's right. I found an amazing story. Whats fbi going to do?, They can't! Hey Alex. Really compared too real life problems, Hackers arent that big a problem hi alex type /nick Alex001 it changes your name It will make it easy for us to tell you apart But i doubt the FBI are going to stop looking for al queda so they can look for 12 year olds who like hacking Walrus DDoSes (look it up) which is illegal Yeah hes a copyright violator but thats not as big a deal as a mass murderer See Also/Outside Stories *Alex12345a *Mission Mania Category:Stories